


All I Want

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: "Give me the word and I shall give you eternity.."
Magnus can not handle the issue of immortality when it comes to Alec.





	

"I have the power to give you anything you could ever desire." His voice rippled through the air.

"I can make your enemies fall to their feet. I can destroy every person who has ever caused you pain. I can give you the world, make it bend to your whim. I would dry the ocean just to make rain flood the desert. I can burn the earth to ashes at your command."

Alec stood his ground, unflinching as he watched the Warlock. Golden feline eyes flashed dangerously at him. The room grew darker by the second as Magnus's magic flared. Blue sparks singed the ceiling and floor. 

"Do you want immortality?" Magnus's voice boomed. "I'll call someone to damn you to an ever present night. You will walk in shadows but I will walk beside you."

Alec still said nothing. 

Magnus had been searching again for a way that they could remain together. He had never really stopped... It was consuming him. It was causing him to lose focus on the present. The desparation in his search had finally caused a magical rupture within him. Alec had come home from a hunt to find the Warlock nearly consumed in his blue flames. Magnus seemed larger than life, his magic pouring out him and blurring his image.  

"Tell me what you want! I will give it to you. I will crush every doubt that you have. I will tear your fears to shreds. Tell me, Alexander. **Command me!** " Magnus shouted. His teeth were gritted as magic shot out from his hands. The floor beneath the warlock began to warp.

Alec took a step toward him. He'd never seen Magnus so.. so out of control. Fear did ripple through him but for Magnus's safety. What if something happened to him in this state?

"Give me the word and I shall give you the universe. Mortal men will cower in your presence. The undead will shake before you. I will give you eternity." Cat eyes flashed again, this time in anger.

Alec took another step forward. He could feel the strange heat from Magnus's magic. It wasn't like a flame that could burn him. It was a pressure, a warning for him to stay back. But Alec couldn't.

"Tell me!" Magnus's voice shook the loft. 

Alec's chest heaved. He had to stop Magnus. He had to help him reign in the magic. If not, Magnus could hurt himself. He could _lose_ himself. 

"I will give you a throne. I will give you power over all Shadowhunters. I will break time. I will destroy fate. Tell me!" Magnus clenched his fist.

Alec surged through the wall of magic. The pressure enveloped him, threatening to crush his body but he pushed through it. He threw his arms around Magnus and held on tightly. Power raged around him. Alec could the wall baring down on them. He could feel it pressing against his body. 

"Magnus..." He whispered.

And in a shower of blue sparks the wall began to disintegrate. He held onto Magnus's shaking body, hands clasped tightly against the Warlock's back. 

"Magnus.." He repeated gently. 

Slowly, Magnus regained control. He took great, heaving breaths to calm himself. Power pulled back into his body, flexing around Alec in sheets of vibrant blue. 

"Tell me.. Just tell me, Alec.." Magnus mumbled into his shoulder. His body shuddered as the last bit of magic snapped back. 

Alec could feel Magnus begin to buckle so he guided the warlock to his knees. But he didn't let go. His arms still held Magnus tightly, willing all the pieces of Magnus to put themselves back together. 

He felt hands against his back and suddenly Magnus was clinging to him just as tightly. He breathed calmly, trying to get Magnus to do the same. The warlock was still shaking slightly from the overuse of his magic. Alec hoped there would be no other side effects. 

He let his hands start gently running up and down Magnus's back, soothing him. 

"Magnus..." His voice was soft. 

He knew there were risks with dating a warlock. He knew there would be bad days. He knew there would be times when Magnus would need more than just his strength... That he would also need Alec's courage in the face of impossible obstacles. There had been so many times already when Alec had needed those same things from Magnus. They got through it all together. 

"Alexander," Magnus voice shook. "Please..."

And as _powerful_ as Magnus was, Alec had never heard the warlock sound so _powerless_. 

"Magnus, all I want... is just you." 

Alec gripped his boyfriend tightly and in that moment, he made a promise. Whether he lived for ten years or a hundred... He would never ask for anything more than Magnus to simply be by his side. 

 


End file.
